User talk:Bhoneycutt87
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mockingbird page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:25, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Image uploads All of your images you have uploaded to the wiki hasn't been licensed or even categorized, so please fix this. Take a look here for image policy before you upload any more images to the wiki. – The Snow Prince (talk) 19:51, June 3, 2014 (UTC) You do not know how to properly insert images into articles. Do not use Visual editor it only screws it up, use Source mode. Use Observational Learning: all other pages put the Gallery section above "Appearances", not after "In the books". Do not test out the gallery function by adding a gallery to the top of the article (though you fixed this in under one minute). If you don't know how to use image and gallery features please practice on a Sandbox page, not a major article.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:25, June 3, 2014 (UTC) And you are uploading images we already had!--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:41, June 3, 2014 (UTC) You keep uploading images without license and categorize them, ignoring our image policy. As Gonzalo stated, we already have some of the images you uploaded! Have you even taken your time reading the image policy for this wiki?! – The Snow Prince (talk) 19:02, June 4, 2014 (UTC) To any administrator, can you please do something about this user. He ignored my advice, and keeps on adding images to articles which have no information (we even have some of the image he uploaded...)! – The Snow Prince (talk) 20:06, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey I just saw all of these messages. I didn't realize I was getting these until now. I'm admittedly new to editing articles and uploading pictures so I've been learning through trial and error and I'm sorry if this has been going against normal policy, but I want to keep being able to contribute so I'll be more careful of how I go about doing it --Bhoneycutt87 : Thanks for the reply! It's getting late for me, but there might be someone else who can help you out. I can give you one advice before I go to bed; don't upload any more images until you understand the image policy for this wiki. Now, have yourself a good day! – The Snow Prince (talk) 20:35, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :You keep adding duplicate images despite being warned. Consider this your last warning. Images have been categorized by episode and by character to prevent exactly this.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:10, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah I got that...like I said, didn't know I was being warned until yesterday. Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC)